life sucks
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: draco's parents have died. now he is working as a prostitute to keep his self alive. can harry potter change how draco feels about life or will he remain the way he is. slash. bad things a kid should not look at.....drugs and sexs.
1. how it happened

Chapter 1

How it happened

All the deatheaters were tied together at the ministry of magic. Harry was standing next to Dumbledore and Hermione. Luna, Neville, and ginny were helping ron who had got attacked by another sat of brains. Harry walked over to the ring leader of the deatheaters and smirked.

"looks like the smirk is on the wrong face.." said harry laughing. "wonder what'll happen to the rest of your deatheater family. Let's see…" harry started to think. "narcissa will probably have to get a job. And Malfoy can't finish school."

Harry started to laugh but stopped when Dumbledore tapped his shoulder.

"we can't cut out his Childs education because his a deatheater." said Dumbledore looking at the deatheaters down his nose. "we'll just have him followed around like we did you."

Dumbledore walked away and harry looked up suddenly before getting mad.

**Malfoy manor 6 o'clock**

Draco was in the living room reading the daily prophet. He noticed a picture of the golden trio and their friends standing in front of a bunch of tied up deatheaters. The deatheaters that he cared about that were in the bunch was his auntie bellatrix and his father. Wondering what life will be like with out lucius draco walked to the kitchen to show his mother the paper.

He walked in the kitchen and saw his mother laying on the floor. Draco rushed over to her and checked her pulse which she barely had. Lifting her to her feet he put his arm around her waste and aparreated to Dumbledore. When he got there he saw harry sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. Moving towards them he collapsed from the weight of his unconscious mother.

**Hospital wing 7:30 pm**

Draco awoke in the hospital wing. He looked around and saw that he was alone in the room. Dumbledore walked in and walked over to Draco's bed. Being smart draco knew what was coming. Dumbledore let out a sigh.

"draco…."

"she's dead isn't she?" asked draco looking down at his hands.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled draco into an embracing hug. Draco tried not to cry but his mother was his best friend and a loved one. His tears were held back until Dumbledore started to rub his back like his mother use to. Draco let out a shudder of breath and Dumbledore held him tighter. Knowing that he was know out in the world alone he figured when he had the courage to go get a job. Dumbledore stopped hugging him and place his hands on draco's cheeks.

"I'm always here for you." he said before hugging him again.

"thank you." draco whispered in Dumbledore's shoulders.


	2. job interviews

Chapter 2

Job interviews

Draco left the manor in search of a job. His first stop was in a muggle restaurant called MacDonald's. draco walked in the restaurant and looked around. He spotted someone telling someone what to do. Draco walked over there and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"what?" he asked irrated.

"are you the manager?"

"yes."

Draco looked relieved.

"I'm draco malfoy I'm here on a job interview."

The man looked draco up and down.

"I know I don't look like much. But I can work the cash register." said draco looking up hopefully.

The man shook his head. "naw. But I'll give you ten dollars if you come by my house and do a little something."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"you want me to clean your house? I don't even clean my house."

The manager looked at him confused.

"um,no. what I meant was for you to come….."

The manager started to whisper and make gestures that didn't make any sense.

"mr.manager guy! I am not some sort of hooker!" draco punched the guy in the face and walked off. "I don't wanna work at your restaurant anyway."

Draco was looking at the list of jobs. Next was burger king. '_I assume this is another restaurant.'_

draco walked in the crowded restaurant an looked around. He looked at some little kid and his mother. Deciding to start a conversation he walked over.

"what are you eating?" he asked curiously.

"his eating a whopper." answered his mother. "wanna be his dad." the lady wiggled her eyebrows and draco back away before running into the bathroom.

"why does people keep trying to get me to sleep with them." draco looked around the room and in the mirror. "is it my clothes?"

He was wearing a shirt that said '_sexy never left come and get it'_. his pants fitted perfectly. He looked at the shirt again and raised an eyebrow. He looked out of the window and saw a little girl wearing the same shirt. She walked past the manager of macdonalds and he completely ignored her.

'_if it's not the clothes what is it?'_ draco walked out the door and picked up a news paper. There was a club called _'get what you came for (gwycf)'_ draco decided that he was going to go see if he could get a job. He walked there and It was half crowded with half drunk men with terrible jobs.

Draco walked over to the counter and sat down. The man next to him was looking at him lustfully. Draco was sipping on some gin when he felt something touch his thigh. Draco looked down and saw a hand he followed the arm and saw the man.

"sir," draco moved the mans hand with an attitude. "I am a boy!" he said angerliy.

Draco made to walk away but the man grabbed him.

"wanna work here sexy?"

Draco nodded his head. "what do I have to do?" asked draco happily.

"you have to dance, sing, and do what the customers ask."

Draco nodded. "when do I start?"

"tonight."

Draco rushed home to tell Dumbledore that he had got a job.


End file.
